The Beginning
by Ladon's Avatar
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes,even Gods. Read how one Gods mistake sent Ryu down a new path in life. The prequal to a series of crossovers I intend to write.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not now nor will ever own breath of fire. All I have are the plots that my imagination comes up with and my portrayal of the characters. I also do not own any other TV shows, movies, comic books ect that I make reference to.**

Story Begin

Reality is a big place.

It is made up of infinite universes that exist for an infinite time each with an infinite number of parallel universes. Each world has its own Gods, Demons, inhabitants and laws, all similar but none are exactly the same.

There is however the constant of reality, the 3 divine beings **Ladon**, **Myria **and **Yorae**.

These 3 Gods are the lynch pins of creation and can view all of reality with a glance and destroy it all with a thought.

A common misconception is that Gods are infallible, this is a lie. Nothing is infallible least of all Gods. The only difference between a God and a mortal screwing up is the sheer scale of it.

So when Myria made a mistake the consequences were colossal.

It began when Yorae first created an avatar. He didn't mean to, a mortal accidently summoned a small portion of his power which became a new being. Ladon however foresaw that an incomplete creation such as the Dragon Emperor with his level power would eventually destroy everything around him. To prevent this Ladon created another being that would calm and the complete the avatar.

Myria, being the competitive being she was decided to make her own avatar only better. The new being which Myria named Evans was created.

He was not like Fou Lu.

Where Fou made due with the power he had, Evans was not. He wanted more power, which he began stealing from his creator. By the time he was discover he had stolen enough of Myria's strength that he took her form and descended to the mortal world to make it the first (in his mind) of many worlds that would fall before him.

Due to Myrias drop in power none of the Gods could follow him to prevent his plan. So the only choice was to use an avatar which none of the Gods wanted to do. Understandable really as the first almost went off to destroy the world and the second looked like he world succeed. So Ladon came up with a plan, his avatar would be born mortal.

Thus Ryu was born. A mortal who could draw on Ladons power and use it to stop Evans, which he did.

There was just one unforeseen consequence; Ryu had drawn on so much of Ladons strength that he had ascended. The mortal was now a God and probably on of the strongest in existence.

This is why Ryu and his 2 closest companions, the Wyndian princess (and his wife) Nina and the Woren Rei, now stood before Ladon, Myria and Yorae.

"So, you're telling me that Ryu, calm innocent can turn into a freaking huge dragon Ryu, is now a high level god like you" Rei asked in a disbelieving tone.

"That's about the jist of it" answered Yorae.

"Well doesn't that just beat all" said Rei whilst chuckling

Nina meanwhile was trying, unsuccessfully; to wake Ryu up from the daze he had entered. Which was understandable considering what he had just been told. Though it did explain why a 30 foot apple tree had suddenly appeared in the middle of his and Rei's home when he said he was hungry.

And why all of Nina's clothes had mysteriously vanished except for her old red sun dress that was now too small for her.

Giving up on rousing him for the moment Nina suddenly asked "Does that mean he has stay here with you three from now on".

Sensing her distress at the thought of possibly being unable to see her husband, Myria reassured her "No actually, that is why we brought him here. He is in a very unique situation"

"Apart from the whole man into God thing we mean" interrupted Yorae seeing the questioning look on Ryu's face as he re-entered the conversation.

"You say it like it happens all the time" Rei said deadpanned

"Not all the time, just a lot more than you might think. Like in one world this kid with orange hair became a God of Death when some demons attacked his home and in another a god gave a mortal all his powers to stop him moaning at him" Yorae answered.

Wanting to get back on track Myria continued where Yorae left off. "What we mean is that while Ryu has become a God with power on our level, he is however not tied to any dominion"

"Basically you are a God without a world to rule" Ladon said upon seeing the blank look on the other threes faces. "We brought you here to make you an offer"

"What kind of offer" Ryu asked cautiously considering there last "offer" involved him killing some huge demon/God that was trying to destroy the world.

"It's quite simple what we are offering is that we will not assign anything for you to be a God of, as is the norm in this situation-"

"Again talking about his as if it's normal" Rei interrupted.

Ignoring Rei's outburst Ladon continued "As we have shown divine beings are not infallible. What we propose is that you instead go through the infinite universes and correct worlds where their Gods have _'dropped the ball'_ so to speak. You would not have to do it alone, all Gods have angels or familiars, and I'm sure you could find some people to agree to help you."

Ryu looked at Nina and Rei who just nodded whilst smiling at him.

"I'll do it" he answered.

It hadn't taken long to set up. Well when you have control over creation nothing really takes long to set up. Though considering he was still new to his powers it wouldn't have been as simple if Yorae hadn't convinced his avatar along with Cray, Ursula and Scias to leave the Realm of the Endless, as their world was known, to help him.

Enlisting his previous incarnates companions wasn't that difficult and after a long explanation with some time to adjust they were willing to help. Although it was a shock to Garr and Teepo when they were suddenly brought back to life.

So here was Ryu standing in front of the gateway, dubbed the Infinity Gate, to the other worlds in the middle of the village he had created for his companions. Applying the various limiters to himself, after he was informed that without them he would shatter the world with his mere presence.

The Gate opened as he simply stated "Its time" as took the first step into his new life.

End

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Myria looks like she does in BOF3 but dressed in white**_

_**Yorae is a blond Fou Lu dressed all in white**_

_**Ladon is a blond Ryu with long hair again dressed all in white**_

_**Ryu and Nina look like they did in BOF3 and all other BOF characters look like they do in the respective games**_

_**This my first fanfic so please review**_

_**The first crossover to follow this will most probably be a Naruto crossover which I'll write when I have time**_

_**Authors Note End**_


End file.
